imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
How to build a ranger
im sure there's a bunch other of these things but mine is about a lv 35-40 ranger mostly so with that said let us begin my ranger is 35 at the moment so lets start of that equipment: first off DO NOT get a wing wing it costs to much and the stats suck for training buy a +8 hunter bow or a +7 one if you wana save a little gold or just buy a +6 one and +7-8 it your self you can use a scout jerkin if you really want it but i use a 2crit spider silk cus its cheap and ranger need crit beleave it or not you still need sturdy leather gloves at lv 35-37 by lv 37-38 you should be able to hit sand eaters with whatever hr you have on your bow by lv 37-38 you should get dessert mercenarys gloves for the crit and dex so don't go cheap on that buy the best stat one if you can by lv 38 you can use a dez bow later on at like lv 40 try to go for a +7 one cus omg you will do mad dmg try to get a dez hat with 6 or more crit cus there's no point otherwise cus my blitz is 5crit by lv 39 you can drop the spider silk if you want cus your dez bow and new gloves should have enough to make it up but if you wana crit slightly more with the silk then keep it you should be able to kill sandeaters preaty fast get the dez tunic at lv 40 for the armor cus well if you didn't hold back on buying des gloves and the dez bow you should hit preaty hard and try to get a darkskull necklace some people get a mother nature but in my opinion it costs to much and it has 3 crit like the darkskull i like the pirate ring for the 1 crit but you can get an ancient ring for hp or a g ring if ur rich lol or get the ring of soul for 2dex well equipments down let get into the skills skills: you don't have to go for dsiv at lv 35-38 if you don't want to iteasier to farm mind scream at lv 39-40 if you randomly find imp 2 from raven its your choice to sell it and save the money for dsiv or use it and get the easier one out of the way soul drain shot 2 is optional honestly if you find it agian your choice to sell it to save for dsiv at lv 36 or so if you really want to you can get imp 3 but i think you should just save for dsiv cus even at lv 40 it will be a pain to farm for well i think this is about it thank you for reading all of it and if you do all this well if you decide to sell your ranger will be worth like 35million gold or more hehe Category:Guide